The Princess Challenge
by annis13
Summary: For the next few months Princess Sakura Haruno is sent to a castle to a matchmaker. What could go wrong? Who will she choose? DISCONTINUED
1. Starting today you're finding a Prince

Hi all readers this is my first Naruto fan fiction.

This story was inspired from Rikki Taro, summer of betrothals and I thought there should be one for Naruto.

There will be a character none related to the anime and one from a different anime.

Hope you enjoy it.

Starting today you're finding a Prince

Today as I woke up I thought it would be an ordinary day. Well being a princess it isn't usually normal, especially when your kingdom specializes in medical ninjutsu. You would get the odd seriously injured patients but others nothing too bad. Don't be mistaken even though we work as medical ninjas our chakra control gives us monstrous strength though none of us would admit it. This is what I thought until my parents dropped a bomb shell on me saying im moving out to another castle with 3 other princesses and 4 princes for matchmaking.

So now I, Princess Sakura Haruno, am stood outside a relatively nice peaceful castle. 'Relatively?! Cha, it is amazing!'. Okay maybe I did understate the castle. It has beautiful architecture that could put a diamond necklace to shame, it is huge, huge gleaming clean pains of windows surrounded by fields and a forest and a beautiful courtyard with a fountain. This is just the outside I haven't even taken a look inside.

" Princess Sakura welcome to Herring Castle, my name is Kagome and I will be over viewing you and the other royals stay here" I turned and saw a women in a white and red kimono. Her hair was black but it could easily be mistaken as raven blue. She was quite petite and has brown eyes. She looked no older than me.

"If could please enter and find your room, I will come and get you when the others arrive. Girls rooms are up the right side staircase boy on the left." She said.

"Of course" I replied. I walked up to the large oak door and turned the brass handle. Inside it was a large lobby with staircases on either side and 3 doors in the middle, there was a huge chandelier . "Wow it's beautiful". I noticed on each staircase there was a set of flags, this should be easy I had to learn all the flags of different kingdoms. On the girls side there was my kingdoms flag red outline with a fist in the middle, next to it was purple outlined with a flower in, great that means Ino Yamanaka is here, next was a yellow outlined flag with what looked like a fan meaning this flag was for Temari Sakubi the oldest of the Sakubi siblings, it always confused me why each sibling had a different symbol in their flag, and finally a light blue with a symbol of a jaguar or was it a leopard jumping. This is the first time I've seen this one. This must be the kingdom, they train big cats and can control them, this will be interesting.

Then I walked over to the boy's side the first was a red outlined flag with a red circle with black spiral in the middle that meant Naruto Uzumaki, next was a navy outlined with a red and white fan that meant one of the Uchiha brothers, then it was a yellow outlined flag with what looked like the one-tailed demon of legend which makes it the youngest of the Sakubi siblings Gaara and finally a green outlined flag with a deer in it meaning Shikamaru Nara. Never met any of these princes or princesses except Ino. This will be fun finding my prince.

Thanks for reading don't forget to review.


	2. Well you're going and that's that

Hey everyone here is the second chapter.

Hope you enjoy it.

You're going and that's that

I walked up the staircase on the girl's side to find my room. They were six doors and one had my name and flag on it. When I opened the door I thought I was back at home the room looked exactly like my room just without all my stuff that would be littered around like council papers and scrolls of ninjutsu. It had the same four post canopy bed, the same green forest patterned curtains on the bed and by the windows and the same red duvet cover and cushions. It was even in the same place. It also had the same dressing table and wardrobe, though obviously there was nothing on or in them. The only thing that was different was there were a two comfy chairs and a table facing the window looking out at the view.

"Okay Sakura, time to unpack." I said out loud, "wait... where are my bags?" as if on queue there was a knock on the door. Outside was a young man with a very fake smile on his face with my bags.

"I have brought your bags Lady Sakura" the young man said.

"Thank you." I replied "what might your name be?"

"My name is Sai, Lady Sakura" Sai answered.

"Well Sai, you may take your leave and thank you again for bringing up my bags" I said.

"It is my duty, my lady" Sai spoke. He then left the room and I was alone again.

After finally unpacking my cloths and books I sat down in a one of the chairs by the window and thought about this morning.

"_Come in" I said._

"_Lady Sakura your parents and requesting your presence" Moegi said. Moegi was my favourite of servants a bright and bubbly personality as well as confident._

"_Where, Moegi?" I asked._

"_In your fathers study" she answered._

_Great this means it's important. I put the scroll I was reading down and walked to the study. I knocked on the door waiting for what seemed like forever till my father finally let me in._

"_Ah, Sakura you've come" my father, Kizashi Haruno sat with my mother mebuki. Thank god my older brother Akito wasn't there._

"_What do you wish to talk about mother, father?" I asked. _

"_Well you are going to go to Herring Castle to find a prince" my mother answered_

'_What?! Why do I have to go im doing just fine looking for someone' my inner self screamed._

"_I'm sorry but I do not wish to go" I answered keeping myself calm._

"_This isn't something you can decline to Sakura" my father said sternly. "It could be quite fun, Akito did it and you and his wife, Shizune." That was it that hit the button. It always Akito this and Akito that, and having them want me to be just like him. I feel as if they don't actually see me._

"_Well do bad I'm not going" I yelled. My anger was seething and I could tell so was my fathers._

"_Well your going and that's that" my father yelled._

Now that I think about I was really harsh to them, so harsh they didn't even come to see me off only my tutor Tsunade. She even cheered me up.

"Miss Sakura, may I come in?" Tsunade's voice came from the other side of my door.

"Sure" I answered not even bothered with anything right now. How could they make me go, all of them will just to tease me of my big forehead. I wouldn't even like any of them.

"Want to tell me why I heard your argument on the other side of the city? Hm." Tsunade asked.

"There going to force me to go to a matchmaker to get a 'Prince' " I growled. Tsunade burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" glaring daggers at her.

"It's just that... you always wanted... to get a prince... when you were little" Tsunade said in between laughing and catching her breath.

"People can change" I shouted.

"I know, I know but you haven't even found someone you like here so they want to help you find someone that's all" Tsunade said who finally stopped laughing. "Listen why don't you go, it will only be for the summer and if you don't like any of them at all you can always ask to come back early and sometimes the matchmaking thing can really work"

Now that I thought about it, it would also help build ties with the other kingdoms and now find out about the new one. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I spoke and in walked Kagome.

"Lady Sakura the other Princesses have arrived and it is time for you to all meet." Kagome spoke, rather softly as if she didn't want to be over heard. "Could you please go to the end of the hall into the girl's lounge now?"

"Of course" I replied. 'Cha time to find out who the competition is.'


	3. Meeting the other girl's

Hey here is the 3rd chapter I hope you enjoy.

I'm thinking of having a vote on who to put with who, you all know it is narutoxsakura. The remaining characters to put together are Sasuke, Ino, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru and a new girl who I've called Lexi (who obviously isn't in the anime) and will meet at the end of this chapter and a full description of what she looks and acts like in the next chapter, this is so I know what your preference is, it would be great. Best way is to review as the my email refuses to show on this.

* * *

Meeting the other girl's

I walked straight down the hallway to a big oak door and when I mean big I mean it is twice the size of me maybe more. I opened the slightly heavy door and inside was a glass table with four chairs as well as at the side 2 big sofa's with a table and a giant bookshelf.

"Sakura, nice to see you again" came a voice inside sitting on one of the sofas. The light blond hair in a ponytail was a big give away on who it was.

"Nice to see you to Ino" I replied. Ino Yamanaka, she has blond hair always tied up and always wears purple. Her kingdom specialises in growing herbs and flowers. She is also my greatest rival in the medical ninja world. She excels in identifying herbs and poisons as well as identifying which herbs to use as to make a remedy where as I specialise in applying medical ninjutsu and making remedies and chakra control.

"You look exactly the same and it looks like you still have a big forehead don't you? Billboard brow." She snickered.

"You look the same as well Ino pig" I replied snickering at her face gradually getting redder with rage and laughter. We were the only people who could call each other these nicknames. Any one else and they get pummelled, but we got pummelled by our tutors for being 'impolite' to each other. I walked over to her sat down opposite and starting asking how her family was.

After half an hour the door opened again. In walked Temari Sakubi. She was another blond but a darker blond with her hair in four ponytails. She specialised in wind jutsu. Her kingdom manly specialised in weaponry use and making. She was the eldest of the Sakubi siblings.

"Good morning nice to finally meet you" she grinned a very sly grin. She must have done something or is up to something as she was well known for her mischief. Just as I thought this I heard a scream. Ino and I looked at each other then at Temari.

"What have you done now Temari?" I asked.

"Oh I didn't do anything it's the big cat princess Lexi Hara" Temari was in stitches already. I so hope she isn't a prank puller like Temari or else it will be a living hell here.

We all walked outside to see Kagome running down the hallway still screaming.

"Get rid of that thing now!" she screeched.

"No!" came a slightly a soft but commanding voice. "Oh you lot must be Princess Sakura, Princess Ino and Princess Temari nice to meet you, Im Princess Lexi Hara." This time the voice came from behind us. I whirled around and there I was face to face with a snow leopard cub.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed and fell to the floor.

"Oh I forgot to mention this is my new cub im training her name is Ren, sorry for scaring you" Lexi giggled.

* * *

Thanks for reading don't forget to review and send me match ideas.


	4. The princess from the kingdom unknown

Hey here's the next chapter, getting there slowly but surely.

Enjoy!

The princess from the Kingdom unknown

After I and Kagome calmed down from the shock of seeing a snow leopard face to face, all us princesses sat at the table while Ino and Temari continued to stroke and say how adorable the little adorable Ren was. 'Cha I want one it's so cute'. Now I got to have a good look at Lexi, she had shoulder length dark brown, with bale blue/grey eyes, a heart shaped face and a smile that looked cute and innocent but could turn mischievous and daring in an instant. Although she looked plain and simple it was what made her look really pretty.

"So, Lexi" Temari started after finally tearing herself away from Ren "where and what do you do in your kingdom?" Lexi seemed to think really hard on how to answer.

"To be honest I have no idea where it is, I've never been good at maps and locations, but we control and talk to big cats like Ren, from cubs we train to fight and work along side us if we were in battle. In preference I think training and working along side these breed of cats they are far better than dogs." Lexi answered after a long pause.

"Why?" I asked now intrigued this could be the only chance I could find out information about this unknown kingdom.

"Dogs hearing are poor where as cats are better, sight cats win again as they can also see in the dark. Every one says that dogs sense of smell are better than cats but you can add chakra to cats to amplify that and then it can be keener than a dogs where as you can't add chakra that well with dogs." Lexi stated.

"Lexi get that thing off the table" Kagome yelled from the doorway still scared of the cute little cub "I said you could keep it here but not on furniture."

"Well actually, I had her on my lap but she wanted to see every one so much she jumped on the table." You could here the sarcasm dripping from her voice; you could tell she didn't even care Ren was on the table.

"Don't be mean to poor Ren" Ino said.

"You might hurt her feelings" Temari finished. That was it we all burst into laughter and Kagome turned red with rage she looked like she would explode.

"Um, Kagome" came a quite voice behind her, then I noticed it was Sai.

"What" she snapped.

"The, er, princes have arrived and waiting in their rooms" Sai answered with his ever so fake smile. 'Cha he is so scared, I bet he would wet his pants, ha'

"Why didn't you say so sooner" Kagome yelled now running down the hallway.

After about 2 hours we were sent down in our best kimono's to meet the princes. Lexi had already changed and was waiting downstairs with Ren hiding behind her, obviously Kagome said no cats allowed to go in and they were hoping not to get spotted.

"Sakura, you look beautiful!" she exclaimed. I didn't think I looked that different all I had on was a red kimono with flowers on and my in ponytail. It was her that looked beautiful in her dark purple kimono covered in silver flowers with her in a side bun. What made it more shocking was that she looked gorgeous and she wasn't even wearing make-up. She must be really confident in herself to not wear make-up when we were possibly meeting our future husbands.

"So do you two, Temari and Ino" her voice stopped my trail of thought and I turned around to see Ino and Temari. Temari was wearing a lilac kimono, her hair still in four ponytails, while Ino wore Purple and yellow kimono on with her hair in it's normal ponytail, but she had clipped back her fringe so all of her face was shown instead of half.

"Girl's are you ready to go in now the boy's are waiting" Kagome called as she opened the door a crack so we could see her face. "Lexi why have you brought Ren with you"

"I don't go anywhere without her" Lexi replied. "She keeps me calm."

"Fine but she stays on the floor." Kagome then opened the door fully and motioned us to walk through. I didn't look at any of the princes until I had sat down so I didn't stack it. I sat opposite a blond boy with piercing blue eyes and what looked like whiskers on his face. I had to admit he was very good looking. I looked next to him and there sat a brown haired boy with his hair in a ponytail, he looked like he could fall asleep any second. Next was a red haired guy that had ice-blue eyes, his eyes were black rimmed I couldn't tell if it was natural or eyeliner and finally I guy with black spiky hair and black eyes and he was absolutely completely hot 'Cha he's mine'. I prayed a thank you for letting me be here.

"Okay, you are now all going to introduce your selves and where you're from and what you specialise in." Kagome spoke breaking the silence. "Girl's first"

"Sakura Haruno, my kingdom is in the North-east, I specialise in medical ninjutsu."

"Temari Sakubi, I'm from South, I specialise in wind weaponry"

"Lexi Hara, I'm from the North, I specialise in training Snow Leopards." Some the blond boy seemed shocked, two didn't care and the red haired couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Ino Yamanaka, I'm from the East, I specialise in poison and medical herb identifying" still none of the other boys cared about us and the blonde boy kept staring at me and the red head at Lexi.

"Boys your turn" Kagome said, she might as well command an army the way she kept ordering us.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I'm from the west, I specialise in fire jutsu." He spoke he couldn't have cared less about who was around him. He now seemed more like a jerk, more like a friend to be than a boyfriend.

"Gaara Sakubi, I'm from the South, I specialise in sand jutsu." His voice was really quiet.

"Shikamaru Nara, I'm from the North West, I specialise in shadow jutsu and strategy planning" wow he seemed lazy really lazy.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm from the South East, and I specialise in ninjutsu". When I looked at Naruto for a second time he seemed different yet the same, like he was familiar from somewhere.

"Okay now that you have all met each other you will be training and spending every day with each other till you decide who to choose at the end of 2 months." Kagome instructed. "You are now to go to you… Lexi get that thing off the table!" Kagome barked and when we all looked Ren had once again jumped on a table. Ren even went up to Gaara and licked his face. Lexi went so red she couldn't even speak.

"s-s-sorry, I didn't kn-know she had got onto the table" she wasn't apologizing to Kagome she was apologizing to Gaara.

"it's okay, she's cute." He answered as he started to stroke her.

"wow, looks like you weren't kidding about it being snow leopards huh." Naruto said. Sasuke was looking absolutely disgusted at the way Gaara and Naruto just accepted a cub on the table and getting licked as well.

"How can you let that thing touch you it's disgusting, you should get rid of it permanently" Sasuke said. We all glared at him but Lexi got up from her seat walked over to Sasuke and slapped him. She slapped him so hard he fell out of is chair. Ouch. Lexi then picked up Ren and walked out of the room.

"Sasuke why did you say that, it was uncalled for" Naruto yelled.

"It was a dirty little animal why else." He answered. I stood up fuming with what Sasuke had said and worried about Lexi.

"I'm going to go check on Lexi, goodbye"

Hope that clears up on Lexi's character.

Please review.


	5. Lexi the musician

Hey new chapter, I hope you are enjoying it so far.

* * *

Lexi the musician

I walked up the staircase after the dramatic scene that just happened. No matter how good looking Sasuke was what he said to Lexi really pissed me off. How could he say that? He could just say to keep Ren away from him not say have her put down. I mean its obvious Lexi is very attached to little thing. When I walked down the corridor I heard what sounded like a violin. It sounded absolutely beautiful and full of emotion, I realised it was Lexi playing it. When she finished that piece she started another. It was so romantic but sounded sad. I started crying before it ended. Just when she had finished I saw everyone walking down the corridor even the boys apart from Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura why are you…" Naruto began

"Shhhhh!" I hushed him and as I did she started another piece more beautiful than the last. They all looked shocked at what they were hearing. Then as she ended even Temari had tears in her eyes.

"Wow" was all anyone could get out. As she started another piece all of the girls couldn't get the tears back as it was so beautiful. During the piece Naruto couldn't take it anymore, the songs were too sad and we all wanted to here her play a happy lively piece. As soon as Naruto knocked her violin squeaked making it obvious she had no idea we were there. Then her door opened slowly and Lexi stepped out still holding a violin.

"Yes" she whispered.

"We came to see if you were alright" naruto said "and we want you to play a song a little more cheerful, please your making us all depressed"

She looked so scared it looked like she would pass out but she brought the violin to her chin looked at all of us and played. She looked so natural playing and it was indeed a more cheerful song. She even seemed to smile like she was the only person on earth playing her heart out.

We listened to Lexi playing her violin for the rest of the day and through most of the night till a very angry Kagome came and said if we didn't shut up she would snap the violin in half it was 1 in the morning. After finally getting to my room and in bed I didn't realise how tired I was. I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see what else Lexi could play.

The next day after breakfast we were all looking forward to hearing more of Lexi's playing. She even found a music room full of instruments even a grand piano. She even agreed to teach us any instrument. I picked the flute the light tune of it was nice. Naruto picked the drums, it suited his personality perfectly. Loud and hyperactive. Ino and Temari wanted to learn the violin. Shikamaru wanted the cello as most pieces when a cello played in it didn't do much it just played a base line. Gaara learned the piano. Sasuke didn't do anything said music was a waste of time but when he heard Lexi play the one of the saddest pieces she played last night even he was moved though he still refused to learn.

After that Kagome forced outside into the gardens. Then Naruto walked up to me and asked if I wanted to go for a walk with him, I'd turned round to Lexi and Temari and they both shooed me mouthing 'go'. We talked about our home and family. He even made me laugh when he said he would transform into my brother and ruin his image in front of my parents so they would look at me for me and not Akiko's shadow. The smile soon faded as the earth gave way and we landed in a tunnel.

When I came to we were in a tunnel Naruto still knocked out and bleeding.

"Help!" I yelled hoping someone would come. Unfortunately no one did. It was getting dark when Naruto finally woke up.

"Ow it feels like I got kicked in the head by a horse" he complained. "Where are we?"

"In a hole" I answered a little too harsh but it was pretty obvious. "Well actually a tunnel."

"Wanna explore?" naruto asked.

"No, I want to get out" I replied. Just when I thought no one would come I saw Ren peering over the edge. Then trying to roar but it came out as a meow.

"Their over here" I heard Lexi yell. Then I saw all of them looking over the edge.

"How you doing down there, nothing broken?" I heard Temari ask. Everything was becoming dim. Then I saw Lexi jump down and pick me over her shoulder like I weighed nothing. Then she jumped out like she was walking up a step.

"Hey! What about me" Naruto yelled.

"Gaara get him out would you please" Kagome asked. Sounding actually concerned or it was because if anything happened to us she would be held responsible.

I woke up the next day in my bed with a killer headache. The whole of the day Naruto stayed away from me. It was making me really anxious and worried. Then I saw a flash of yellow walking down the corridor.

"Naruto, is that you?" I questioned. He turned round with his normal smile.

"Hi Sakura, sorry I didn't see you" he said. Just seeing that he was alright made me smile. "Sakura… um never mind"

"Naruto what is it? You can talk to me about anything" that brought a bigger grin to his face.

"Um would you like to um have dinner with me tonight?" he turned bright red saying this.

"Sure" that made him turn crimson.

* * *

Okay if you want to know the songs that Lexi played on the violin are on youtube they are:

Sad songs:

Sad violin by danusia23

Skinny love violin cover

You raise me up Evert van Niekerk Kiss the rain violin cover by metalsides

Cheerful song: Some nights violin cover by David Wong


	6. The first date

Hey enjoy this new chapter!

The first date

"Sakura you need to go now" Lexi said rather annoyed as I looked in the mirror for the fifth time. I couldn't believe it was me. I wore a red kimono with white flowers on with an orange obi. My hair was in a bun with an orange clip and a silver stick through the middle which had a silver dangle that was shaped like a rectangle with a flower in the middle. I walked slowly down the steps of the staircase. I see Naruto fiddling with a bouquet of daffodils. My favourite flower, how did he know I don't remember telling him. He then looked up at me. If it could I think Naruto's jaw would drop to the floor. He then smiled from ear to ear.

"Sakura you look absolutely beautiful" he complimented. I blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I returned. He was wearing an orange yukata with a black belt.

As we ate we talked a little bit. "So Sakura which of the lucky princes do the girls like" he questioned.

"Ino likes Sasuke though that's all I know right now it has only been three days since we arrived. What about the boys whose the lucky princesses?" I replied

"Sasuke no one though he does seem to warm up to Ino more than anyone. Gaara well he's quite quiet so I don't know. Shikamaru, well you can probably tell that he things this is all a 'drag'" I giggled to this he got the impression of Shikamaru straight away.

"What about you Naruto?" he turned beetroot red at this question.

"..."

"Come on cat got your tongue" I was growing a little impatient.

"I… like you Sakura2 he finally answered. I stopped eating, staring at him to make sure I heard right having what he said replay through my mind over and over. "When I first saw you I thought you were really pretty and then when you were learning the flute you looked so cute concentrating to get the right note and sound. Then when I woke up in that hole with the sun behind you I thought I was looking at an angel" now I was redder than Naruto was. '_Naruto why do you have to be so sweet? I was planning on not falling in love anyone to spite my parents but you're making it difficult. I might actually fall for you'_.

After dinner I thanked him for the meal and spending time with me. I even kissed him on the cheek. I giggled as I walked up the stairs as he was holding his cheek looking like he had died and gone to heaven and meet the most beautiful person alive. As soon as I got in my room I saw Lexi, Ino and Temari sitting on my bed with their arms crossed looking like they were about to explode. So I decided to put them out of their misery.

"I went really well." That was all I said and they had surrounded me asking me what happened, what did we talk about, did we kiss. I was answering questions till midnight when I finally kicked them out of my room.

Well there you go don't forget to review

And here is a link to a picture of what Sakura looked like:

spots/naruto/images/8721187/title/sakura-haruno-photo


	7. The tunnel

It's been a while but here's the 7th chapter, it is longer than the rest as someone said the chapters were short so I'm trying to make them longer.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The tunnel

Perfect, just perfect the day after my dinner with Naruto and I'm ill, and I have to stay in my room for a week. It's a bit strange as I should be fine in a few days but no Kagome wants to take precaution and have me stay in and rest for a few more days after I get better. The others aren't even allowed to see me though Lexi half willingly have unwillingly let me have Ren for some company and we used her to pass messages back and forth. Poor Ren she doesn't know what she really is doing she just goes back and forth continuously.

Second day of being locked in my room all they did today was train and talk though some came and passed notes to me I even got some from Naruto asking if I was all right and he was trying to convince Kagome to let me have visitors. Although it's obvious that I can't have visitors so that the others don't get ill as well. Evil bitch why don't she get locked up in a room for a week with none of her friends allowed to see her. See how she likes it. Although it did give me some time to read my scrolls of medicine and various other things.

Third day I'm feel like I really need to go for a run I'm all stiff and cramped in my room, even though my room is spacious I need to be outside in the open air trying to beat anyone in training. I got a message from Ino though saying Shikamaru and Temari had dinner together who would have thought the laziest and most energetic would be together. It completely confuses me, but they do look sought of good together when I picture it.

Fourth day and I am about to go mad. I need to get out of this room even for a minute as I could jump out the window and walk down the castle wall. 'Why didn't I think of that before, grrr'. I walked over to my window hoping that it was open, grabbed the handle and opened it. 'I'm outta here, Cha' I stepped on the window sill and collected chakra to my feet and started to walk down the wall.

"Freedom" I yell. Stupid thing to do.

"Sakura get back to your room now" I hear from my window. I look up and see Kagome.

"Make me" I say and run off. I run for ages with unfortunately Kagome and a few servants chasing after me but with loads of unused energy I stay ahead of them. Then crash. I fall down the same hole me and Naruto fell down almost a week ago. Why hadn't they filled it up again. They drag back to the castle though and past all the others

"Did you try to escape your room?" Temari asked with smile the reached her ears on her face.

"Tried but failed" I reply making almost everyone laugh. "Save me please" making them laugh even more. Later that night I found out Gaara and Lexi had disappeared but were later found walking through the forest for a 'walk' who would've known. Someone who shows no emotions with someone whose emotions are known to everyone. You even can even tell when to stop talking by one look and when you've crossed the line like Sasuke learned the hard way.

Kagome decided that she could let me out 2 days early. Mainly because she didn't want the same thing that happened yesterday happening again. So when I walked into the dining room where everyone was sitting I got a little applause for the show yesterday. The day went by quickly much to my disappointment but then Lexi walked into the library with some news.

"Do any of you want to explore?" her grin gave away something big she had found.

"As long as it isn't boring" Temari stated.

"I found a secret passage way in my room. Want to see where it leads?" everyone was into it when they heard her say that even Gaara and Shikamaru poked their heads round the corner interested. Then as we all stood in Lexi's bedroom the boys obviously uncomfortable as she had just a few weapons in her room. 'A few she has loads she has enough that all of us could have 2 each'. She chucked a bucket of water of the fire in her fireplace and pushed a brick in the centre and the middle of the fire place opened when we looked inside you could stand inside it but we have to crawl to get in.

"Well are we going or what?" Naruto spoke. Lexi crawled through first and we each followed one by one. As soon as Sasuke got through the door closed and we were in total darkness.

"I don't suppose any one brought a torch did they" came a voice. Then there was light.

"How unprepared do you think I am?" Lexi said.

We walked for what seemed like an hour till the walkway became wider and there was a dead end.

"You have got to be kidding me" Temari said. I stepped forward and started to touch the wall in different places.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Ino said.

"Places like this always have a secret button somewhere" I stated "just like how we got in there has to be another".

"You are absolutely crazy Sakura how co..."

"Click" I had found the button and the walls started to slide apart I turned to Ino giving her a 'I told you so' look.

"Don't give me that look billboard brow" I just laughed. We continued to walk down until we came to a door that looked like it hadn't been opened in a while. It was all dusty and it had a key hole perfect.

"Who wants to kick the door open" Shikamaru said.

"I do" Naruto replied and with one kick the door was opened. It was just a room with loads of pictures. We all looked at the different pictures until I recognised one to be my brother, Akiko and Shizune.

"Hey guys. This might be some sought of memory room" I say.

"What makes you think that?" Temari said.

"This is a photo of my brother, when my parents sent him here for a match making." I said. I was then swarmed by the others wanting to have a look at the picture. "Um guys where's Sasuke and Ino and Lexi" since there was a light already on in the room we didn't notice that there was no light from a torch. There was no other way out of the room but somehow they just disappeared. I walked over to where I last saw them standing when the floor gave way and I was sliding down a tunnel.

When I finally saw light I landed in water, and it started to carry me along. Wait carrying me along? Where did this lead to? As the water got choppy and the current faster dread seized me. Then I saw what was the last thing I wanted to see a waterfall and I was going straight to it.

"Sakura grab this" I turn my head to where the sound came from and I see a rope coming towards me. I grab hold and I am then being dragged over to the wall where I see Ino, Lexi and Sasuke standing.

When I was safe on solid ground I asked "Can someone explain why there is a waterfall underneath a castle? Let alone underground"

"Do you think you're the only one who wants to know?" Sasuke said.

Lexi started to shake her head "I don't think that knowing what this place is right now is not so important. What is important is how the hell are we going to get out of here and back to the castle." we all stared at each other now getting a little worried how we will get back to the others but another thing I was thinking was that Kagome had a lot of explaining to do when we did.

* * *

Don't forget to review?


	8. The beginning

The beginning

As I sat on the wet ridge I felt very uncomfortable one more set forward and I would be swept over a waterfall and most likely die from the fall. Lexi had walked off along the ridge to find some way out. She's taking a really long time is she alright?

An hour had passed when Lexi finally returned.

"Hey if we walk along the ridge it eventually leads out."

"And how can you be sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I ended up at the hole that Sakura and Naruto made in the garden." that shut Sasuke up. I started to giggle then I got a glare from Sasuke which made me laugh even more. We started to walk off up along the ridge but it seemed endless till we finally got into a tunnel leading away from the river/waterfall. It wasn't long after that when we saw the hole.

"Should we continue along or carry on through the tunnel." oops I wasn't supposed to say that out loud but it just slipped.

"Down the tunnel unless your to scared billboard brow" Ino replied.

"Ha yeah right Ino pig." I return.

As we keep on walking down we find another dead end. Great, perfect now we need to find an entrance, but the wall suddenly crumbled and Naruto came through with a rasengan. 'Wait Rasengan crap'. We all dived for the wall just scarping being hit. When he finally past and stopped his weapon he turned and smiled like a kid who was being given sweets. "Sakura are you okay? We've been looking for ages for you lot"

"You loser you almost hit us you idiot" Sasuke yelled, but Naruto only giggled and scratched the back of his head.

"So how do we get out?" Ino asked after finally composing her self from near death.

I sigh we would have to walk back "The hole" I say. I didn't want to but if it was the only way that we defiantly knew without having to search for hours.

2 hours later

After getting back into the castle and having getting cleaned up I went to find Kagome. The others soon joined me with the search after hearing where we had ended up. It didn't take to long to find her as she was reading in the library. When she looked up she smiled at us but the smile soon disappeared when she saw how annoyed Temari, Gaara and Sasuke was. Which I was glad I wasn't on the receiving end of, that's how scary they looked.

"Want to explain why there is a waterfall underground which nearly killed a couple of us?" Temari growled. Wow she really was not happy.

"It's a long story" Kagome merely said looking at the ground.

"We have time" Temari stated as it was only 12 o'clock and we didn't need to eat till 5 o'clock.

"Okay, take a seat." Kagome said and the story began. "It was almost half a millennia ago. There were no set kingdoms only tribes and each tribe kept trying to get a better weapon than the other. It was not a good time with wars here and there and one leader wanted them all. He had been trying new technique called Haki. It was the first type of form of ninjutsu and chakra power ever. The other leaders were cautious and scared of what else that leader could do, so they sent assassins hoping to stop his power in his tracks. They unfortunately failed and the leader went after every tribe that night. Anyone who resisted him and wouldn't bow was killed instantly."

"What was his name?" Sasuke asked. Clearly interested in this but who wasn't we were hearing how ninjutsu was created.

"His name was Kyuubi" Kagome said and everyone gasped at this as it was the name of the Nine-tailed fox. "He created 8 other kingdoms all under his name with a different leader for each the 9th was the biggest, his own. I am sure you can all tell who the leaders of the kingdoms are can't you?"

We all looked at each other then answered. "The tailed beasts"

"Correct but at the time they were all human. When Kyuubi had 2 sons and 2 daughters they were taught everything about their father and how great he was and how he got the kingdoms, but as they got older they started to think he wasn't great same with the other leaders sons and daughters. The eldest of each son and daughter started to pose a threat and they were sent after by their own fathers and they ended up here. Although at the time there was no castle. They fell into the river and were carried underground and went over the waterfall but at that time the water fall had a metre drop and just like now had space above it that they could all breathe it was there that they all created the ninjutsu that we have today. They weren't heard of from for 10 years until they finally came out and attacked"

"I beat that wasn't all they did" Ino said with a small smile on her face. True though on there own for 10 years and only 2 of each were related.

"Yes your right Ino they had children of there own and taught them all the ninjutsu and genjutsu and taijutsu they knew. They kept them at the waterfall to keep them safe. They went out and attacked each of their fathers starting with the first to the ninth. After a while things grew peaceful and the sons and daughters returned to each of their kingdoms but with their lovers not siblings. It was all evened out and they eventually taught their Kingdoms everything they knew in a mere 6 years. However this peace didn't last some people still believed the previous kings were greater and they needed war to survive..."

"Not they just thinking that from what they saw" Naruto interrupted.

"This is just what they believed Naruto but they all gathered and called themselves The Akatsuki. One son and one daughter were apart of them but..."

"What but they were trying to destroy them first then they want them back." Shikamaru said a little too loudly though.

"There is a reason they joined. One of the sons got badly hurt in their last battle he was paralysed from the waist down and he knew that the only person who could bring back his legs was them. His wife one of the daughters couldn't bare to watch him as he was so when she heard of the group and what they were trying to achieve she joined them and made their own jutsu to resurrects the kings though the jutsu they used turned them into demons"

"So that's where the myths came from" Naruto said.

"Can I continue or are you going to interrupt me when you don't like what you here." Kagome said looking around at all of us and the continued "They rampaged everywhere. The sons and daughters managed to seal all the beast in another world, but it cost them their lives. This castle was made as a memory for them. That is pretty much it on the waterfall how..."

"Well that wasn't that long" Temari said. Well actually it was, we had been sat there for almost and hour.

"If you had let me finish there is more. You only asked about the waterfall but you will need to know the rest now." Kagome said. "You are the first group to hear this story after it was forgotten and only the demons made into a myth. I haven't even told you of the prophecy"

"What is it then?" Gaara asked.

"Just before the sons and daughters died they saw made a riddle each in a code that no one can really understand but there is something they wrote that we can understand but you would have to go see it yourselves" Kagome said.

"Why?" we all asked.

"Can't you just tell us?" Lexi asked.

"No, I can't it is written at the bottom of the waterfall and I can't get down there as I don't have the power" Kagome said.

This confused me "What do you mean you don't the power?"

"I haven't got any chakra. I don't even have a chakra network, but only certain people can go there and I believe it is you lot"

"What do you mean us lot" Temari said.

"There is a second prophecy that is known. _In years to come many will try to find but those only with the purest blood and purest heart can find what is to be seeked only those of our descendent who are us can find what is to be found as it will reveal it self to those few. _It is believed that after this prophecy that the royal families married other royal families so there was a lot of mixing but we don't understand the _who are us _bit."

"How can you tell it is us?" Gaara asked.

"The hole out in the garden, finding the passage way in Lexi's room when others have checked all over in their rooms and I am sure you can find another. This place is magical that is why they could invent ninjutsu, that is why no one else has been able to find the entrance and that is why it is revealing itself to only you" Kagome looked so sure yet she sounded crazy as well. Aren't reincarnations supposed to look like each other they don't even have any type of picture of them to know we are their reincarnations.

A while after dinner Lexi went into the library to look up and try to find more information. Gaara went to help her after and hour as she had only got through 10 books when there were over a thousand more to go. Eventually we all helped. Naruto decided that he would use lots of shadow clones after half and hour and soon there were loads of Naruto's pulling books out, it was then one of them pulled a book and it didn't come all the way out instead it came part way out. We then heard the sound of leavers and other things when the bookcase started to move to the side revealing a room with more pictures but these were really old and they were portraits. Girls on one side and

"Guys why do the portraits look like us?" Shikamaru asked. Looking at them we looked almost identical but there were 18 portraits not 8. They did almost look exactly like us but looking closer there were some differences.

"Hey would anyone know who the others could be?" Naruto asks. "Because if some look like us the other ones could look like other prince and princesses today"

"Sakura would her parents made her memorise every kingdom in the country and some that are on islands outside the countries." Ino said. "So Sakura do you think you can do it?"

"Get me some paper a pen and a camera sure." I say.

"Why can't you just figure it out now?" Sasuke said.

"We don't know how long it will take for that door to close and by tomorrow or later we would have forgotten who was who and we don't know how to get out."

"That's a good point" Shikamaru.

After 10 minutes I had all pictures taken and on paper and matched:

Gunnar Aleron - Gaara Sakubi

Timandra Aleron - Temari Sakubi

Sandor Omnituens - Sasuke Uchiha

Kahina Omnituens - Konan Ame

Shen Redmond - Shikamaru Nara

Iman Redmond - Ino Yamanaka

Keshi Fernir - Kiba Inuzuka

Leda Fernir - Lexi Hara

Shinpi Blaz - Shino Aburame

Tisiphone Blaz - Tenten Fujisaki

Chevalier Gyges - Choji Akimichi

Sunita Gyges - Suzumebachi Kamizuru

Nevan Hadi - Neji Hyuuga

Hime Hadi - Hinata Hyuuga

Nolan Warren - Nagato Ame

Sari Warren - Sakura Haruno

Nevan Tierney - Naruto Uzumaki

Alita Tierney - Ayame Ichiraku

However everyone was getting a little panicked as they didn't know whether it was brother and sister or lovers as obviously when you get married your surname changes. Ino was freaking out the most as she didn't want to be related to Shikamaru let alone his lover. Now it was just getting on my nerves none of them had thought of the most obvious thing.

"Guys why don't we ask Kagome what the names of the kings were and if she has any idea what the names of the kids were" I yelled just so I could be heard over racket they were making.

"If she did know she would have told us" Ino yelled at me.

"Would you want to say 18 names in one go over and over again because I sure wouldn't" I yelled back. Why did she have to yell at me I didn't do anything wrong. Ino and strangely Shikamaru were already running for the door before I even got to finish.

"KAGOME!" Ino and Shikamaru yelled hoping she wouldn't go anywhere when they finally found her.

"Yes" Kagome whispered clearly scared of them. I mean who wouldn't be Shikamaru running was never a good thing it usually meant something bad is happening or has happened as he is so lazy he would just say running is 'such a drag'.

"Do you know any of the names of the sons and daughters and to which king?" Ino and Shikamaru said in perfect unison.

"Why? You wouldn't know which one is you" Kagome said.

"Yes we do" they said. It was now getting creepy that they said everything in unison.

"I'm Shen Redmond"

"I'm Iman Redmond" still in both perfect unison, I wonder if Kagome could understand them.

"Um, lets see your the son and daughter of Isobu Redmond" Kagome said. "Are you to okay?" Ino and Shikamaru had frozen but Ino was the first to jump and be happy.

"Wahoo I'm not his lover yay" She yelled with glee. After that Shikamaru came back to earth and actually seamed pleased about it as much as Ino, just without the jumping and yelling. With what Kagome just said it summed up who was each others sibling. Though Lexi wasn't happy as the one she was related to was a dog trainer. Though there was a plus side her incarnation was the first to train cats and Kiba the first to train dogs so she was okay with that but just a little.

The brother and sisters I just put together could be mistaken as brother and sister.

Next chapter you will find out who is who's lover.

Hoped you enjoyed it and don't forget to review


	9. The family reunion

The Family Reunion

I can't sleep tonight. Somehow we need to get other princes and princesses if we have any hope of actually seeing the prophecy. There was just the question would they come? I just stared at my ceiling letting my mind drift. I had a few memories from my past but one that particularly stood out.

_I walked down the corridor to my lesson with Tsunade. It was my sixth birthday so that meant half day. When i got to the room that I was supposed to have my lesson my father was already inside. I leaned up against the door to try to her what they were saying._

_"I'm sorry my lord what is it you want me to do?" Tsunade asked. I could tell just by the sound of her voice that she was shocked and confused._

_"Make Sakura more of a lady. Not to go into battle or work on hospitals or anything. All the training you're giving her is a waste of time." My father replied. He didn't like to repeat himself so he was already annoyed._

_"May I ask why, my lord" _

_"She is a girl. She will not be queen and a womans duty is to look after the children. Which my wife refused to do but she was more of a fighter where as Sakura is gentle and can be taught to be a proper lady" I couldn't belive what my father had just said. 'I hate you, Cha I'm gonna prove you so wrong that a girl can do something_

Sakura remembered very well when a new personality was there as well. I did get to surprise my father with the strength that Tsunade had taught her to get. I still giggle at remembering his horror-stricken face. Mainly because I destroyed one of his statues to a pile of ruble.

The next day we were all asking questions about our past selves but something really puzzled me Ayame Ichiraku wasn't a fighter she couldn't even perform basic ninjutsu techiniques or any taijutsu and her family was actually a tribe as they moved around a lot, but they were well known as they made the best food.

"Kagome, what was Alita Tierny like?" I asked wanting to get answers over a subject that could make me insane.

"She wasn't much of a fighter" well that's a trate that is still real "However she invented spiritual powers instead"

"What's that?" Naruto asked now wanting to know as it was his incarnations sister.

"She could shoot and arrow and even if it grazed a demon he would be purified and then it would die. She was a very gentle soul but when it came to protecting something she cared for, lets just say you wished you never met her" Kagome said.

"Can you also tell us who was with who?" Ino was dying to know who she was with mainly hopping it was Sasuke.

"No" was the simple reply "I don't actually know" that shattered poor Ino's heart. "But I'm sure you can easily find another room that can tell you" Kagome why? Why did you have to say that?

"Alright everyone let's go secret room hunting" Ino said standing up.

"No" we all said.

"Go yourself" I said.

"It would be too much effort" Shikamaru said.

"How would it benefit us?" Naruto asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know if your old self was with Sakura's old self?" Ino said hitting a weakness as he thought then stood up and ran to the wall looking for something that could be a trigger. Everyone laughed and I felt myself go red. _Ding_! We all turned. Who was at the door. No one had visited the first month of being here. Kagome stood up and smiled. "Those will be the letters for you from your families". A smile bigger than the moon spread over my face but slowly disapered when we heard an ear-piercing scream from Kagome. I rushed out to her and there at the door was a fully grown snow leopard even I let out a scream at this. That was when everyone rushed out. Everyone froze except for one person

"Layla" that voice said as she rushed forward. The leopard jumped on its hind legs and gave Lexi a hug. If that was even possible as it was a cat. We then heard the meow of Ren running over. The bigger cat put its head down just as Ren came up and walked under it rubbing her back against the bigger cats head.

"Lexi wh-why is t-that c-c-cat here?" Kagome stuttered. Coming face to face to a bigger leopard wouldn't you be scared.

"How am I supposed to know. You said we were only getting letters" She said.

"Your supposed to know by now sis that our family never follows the rules of anything" A stranger said. A guy stepped into view by the door and Lexi ran into his open arms.

"Brother"

"Brother!" We all said. I got a better look at him and he did seem quite kind.

"Brother" came another voice this time a girl and she ran through and grabbed onto Naruto's leg I have to admit it was kind of cute She was so small.

"Yo" Another voice said. This time I vaguely recognised it.

"Kankuro" Temari jumped into his arms.

"Sis I need to breathe" Kankuro got out. This was turning into an all scale family reunion. Then a hand patted on my head. I looked up and I saw Akiko. I couldn't help but smile and hug him.

After all of us had our suprised visit from our family they were soon kicked out by Kagome. I mean how unfair was that, but before Akiko left he told me Shizune was pregnant, which I couldn't stop buzzing about, and he gave me a letter from my mum which I still hadn't opened yet. Lexi was the most upset mainly as Layla had to leave aswell. I wasn't conplaining neither were the others we were fine with Ren as she was a cub but we couldn't handle a full-grown snow leopard. Sasuke most of all. Gaara didn't seem to mind but I don't think he is scared of anything. Well now I know that Lexi is not the heir to her kingdom. That is what I thought untill Naruto had to ask.

"So when does your brother take over the kingdom Lexi?" Well done Naruto your basically asking will your parents die.

"Oh he won't be" Lexi said completely unfazed by the question "In our kingdom its girls first then the boys in order of being heir"

"What, how does that work?" I said, this was interesting.

"Most of the time the male cats don't like guys giving orders to the females but they seem to be fine having a girl ordering them around, so we thought it was simple just to have a girl as leader first" then she continued reading the letters she had from home. I decided to go to my room and read my letter.

_To my dearest Sakura,_

_I hope you are doing well and having fun. I hope that you have found your prince, I hope you can forgive us for sending you away on this matchmaking business. Your father is just worried that you won't find anyone else than doing this, I hope you understand his reasons. He hopes though that you will find someone who will one day rule their kingdom though he got yelled at by Shizune. I'm glad Akiko chose her. Since she was actually supposed to rule her kingdom but your father wouldn't accept anyone else other than her as your brother's wife. Not that he had to worry._

_I am sure Akiko that Shizune is expecting a child. She can't wait to see you again and she begged me that you would definatly be here for the birth. Though I am sure I wouldn't have had to ask as you wouldn't miss it for the world. We hope to see you soon enough._

_Love _

_Your most loving mother._

Water drops fell on the letter I hadn't noticed I was crying. The letter was really short but it still meant so much to me. That was when I decided that it was time to send the letters to each of the other princesses if we had any hope of finding out what the prophecy was.

3 hours later

I woke up to being carried and put in my bed. I opened my eyes and I saw Naruto sneaking out of my room trying not to wake me up though obviously he didn't know I was awake so I decided to scare him.

"You can walk out normally you know" I said and success Naruto practically jumped out of his skin and fell to the floor with a thud. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny you know" Naruto stated. I just laughed even more at what he said. "That's it" he came over to my bed and covered my mouth with his hand. That stopped the giggles but I just licked his hand.

"ew" he whined and made the giggles come back. He glared at me but that just made me laugh even more. Then he kissed me. That stopped me laughing. When he pulled away I just pulled him. The kisses then turned more needy and passionate. We were then rudely interrupted by Lexi.

"Oh my god, you look so cute together" Then she ran off though we heard he down the hall "Hey guys I just saw Naruto and Sakura kissing" I gonna kill was what went through my mind as I heard footsteps running to my room. Then I saw Ino grinning. Lexi you are gonna wish you kept your mouth shut when I'm through with you.

* * *

Don't forget to review guys. Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. New arrivals

Hey all readers.

I know it is taking a while for me to write this story but in my defence I have had tons of coursework to do.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

New arrivals

The day after me and Naruto kissed Ino wouldn't shut up. She kept going on about how I had found someone who could deal with my temper. Lexi got the brute force of my temper though she didn't seem to care all she did was laugh and just go back to what she was doing which was either training Ren or talking to Gaara. Not that she had much to talk about as Gaara kissed her on the cheek this morning. That surprised everyone. Temari even asked if he was feeling okay.

I still hadn't had any sort of reply from the other princes and princesses that hopefully would actually come. In each letter I had put the story in that Kagome had told us and a picture of each of their past selves. Though I have to admit they might have thought I was crazy.

Kagome was still shocked after seeing Layla. She paled every time she saw Ren, but what could Ren do. She could just about now eat meat the size of a pocket watch, she wouldn't be able to take a bite from her. Though the bite would still be painfal she did have teeth after all. Ren right now was having a snuggle session with Ino and Temari. They couldn't seem to get enough of her but if Gaara and Lexi did end up together I felt sorry for Ren. She would be forever be attacked by Temari wanted to hold and stroke her. Though the thought gave me shudders.

The day seemed to go by as normal as it could possibly be until Lexi started to get annoyed and cranky.

"For gods sake Lexi shut up" Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore "Why are girls such a drag?" uh oh I wouldn't have said that Shikamaru your gonna get attacked. My prediction came true.

"Shut up Shikamaru" Lexi had stood up walked over grabbed Shikamaru's collar and lifted him of the ground. "All I can smell and sense is a bloody mutt" and she though him through the wall. There was a nice Shikamaru shaped hole, even with a spiky pony tail, right next to the door. Hm if she mentioned a dog that must mean there is one near by. Oh yeah cats hate dogs.

'Well duh, dogs and cats clash like water and fire' my inner yelled at me.

"What type of mutt, Lexi?" Naruto questioned. Lexi seemed to glare at him put that was because she was cringing, she even grabbed her nose.

"Someone invited an Inuzuka and his mutt here" She stated. "And the dog smells bad enough but now I have the owner as well" oops. My fault. I just grinned it meant he got my letter and it could also count as my revenge against her for telling Ino me and Naruto kissed. Pay backs a bitch. This was my pay back as the closer our new guest came closer the more agony Lexi was in. Mainly her nose. Not that I let it show that I was enjoying it.

After another 30 minutes of poor agony for Lexi he finally arrived. When Kiba Inuzuka and great big white dog came through the front door. The disgust on his face meant he knew Lexi was here to. I had hoped it would go soothingly well but the dog saw Ren and ran after which led to Lexi chucking the dog back out the door and Kiba and Lexi getting into and all out fight. When they had finally calmed down we all sat around the dining room table. Ren sat on the table out of reach of the dog.

"Why did you have to invite the him and the mutt?" Lexi complained.

"Your one to talk why does there have to be a cat here?" Kiba shot back and the fight started again. I then saw Temari, Ino and Naruto writing things down on paper that looked like a tally.

I walked over to them and there was indeed a tally with Lexi and Kiba's name written down at the moment it was.

Lexi: 1

Kiba: 0

"What are you lot doing?" I asked. They all looked at me but then Kiba was thrown out the room and Lexi got another point. Making it

Lexi: 2

Kiba: 0

"Out of all the time that Kiba is staying here we are going to see who wins each fight. I bet on Lexi winning" Temari told me. "Naruto and Sasuke bet on Kiba. Ino, Gaara and Shikamaru bet one Lexi as well"

"Your betting on who is a stronger fighter" I said shocked "You do realise if they find out they will both kill you all"

"There to caught up in each other to notice" Shikamaru said "Cats and dogs are very territorial so they feel threatened by each other and there for will carry on fighting. Who do you think would win Sakura?" I thought of refusing but then I though about what Lexi could do without using nin or genjutsu.

"Lexi" I said.

"Good choice" Shikamaru said pleased with my answer "Kiba doesn't have a chance in hell. Yeah he might get a few points but she will get him back twice as bad"

That's how the bet started. Over the next couple of days points were added to each of them. I was still waiting for news of the others arriving but Lexi and Kiba seemed to keep things lively around the place. After the first night Kiba had turned Lexi's hair rainbow coloured. It was an interesting morning with Lexi glaring at anyone who tried to comment or even mention her hair. Naruto and Sasuke were pretty confident at that moment but then Lexi took back the lead. Without anyone noticing Lexi had put lots of laxatives in Kiba's drink and food. which is obvious what happened to Kiba but she also turned his dog, Akamaru's fur pink. She did this while Kiba was occupied with her first payback. It was going backwards and forwards with funny harmless pranks like letting of stink bombs, maggots in the bed, buckets of goo falling on their heads etc.

That until Kiba crossed the line. We all knew it was to far what he did. Ren had gone missing and all that Lexi could track from where Ren was, is her throwing up lots of garlic. We all knew it was Kiba as he was smirking when Lexi was getting really worried and scared, since garlic is poisonous to cats. Ino and Temari were looking everywhere more than the others and myself. Even Sasuke was looking for her. Looks like the little cub had become a member of the family with everyone.

A day after Ren had gone missing Kiba came up to her and did something no one would have expected from him. He apologised. He started to help looking for the lost kitten. Luckly that day we had two new arrivals. Neji and Hinata Hyuuga. Neji didn't really seem bothered with what we were doing but Hinata helped us. Today was the first day I was glad the Byakugan existed. Hinata managed to find Ren in the forest. Lexi all but dragged Hinata to move quicker to show her where Ren was. Ren was in a little hole all curled up, looking very cute but was very ill. When we arrived back Lexi gave her a tree leaf called Ginkgo Biloba.

After 2 hours Ren was fine and with Kiba's apology it meant that the bet was finished with the final scoring of:

Lexi: 16

Kiba: 9

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Ginkgo Biloba is a real and it does have health property's.

Don't forget to review.


	11. Past family & weapons

Hey hope you are enjoying the story so far. So read and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Past family & weapons

After having all the other prince and princesses arrived, remembering who was who and re-telling the same story about 15 times, showing them the room with our past self photo's in everyone, excluding Neji who couldn't really care that much, wanted to know more about their old selves. Most of us who was whose sibling and lover as well as how we used to fight. So we set off to Kagome who was rather easy to find as she was yelling at Sai again for dropping things. Though he still had the same smile and carried on working.

"Hey Kagome, can you tell us more of our past selves?" Naruto asked.

"Well really, we want to know everything that you know about them" Ino stated.

Kagome shook her head " Not now, I have to sort out rooms for all the other guests that you invited" Well looks like we annoyed kagome but that was easy to do anyway. "After lunch, maybe" Naruto smiled and then we all walked back to the library.

"Wouldn't there be some information on who was which demon in one of these books?" Konan asked.

"That's a great idea" Ino exclaimed.

It was not a good idea we had been sitting looking through every book for hours, we were still looking after lunch as Kagome couldn't tell us anything. I was beginning to give up hope until someone broke the seemingly never-ending cycle of books

"Hey guys" Nagato said "I think I might have found them" I had never seen any one move as fast as we did just now. We were hoping with our entire being that it was them. There on the front page was a picture of a young man with blonde hair, yellow eyes and a blue tattoo over his left eye. The name below it said Shukaku Aleron.

"Yes" I cheered.

"Finally" Kiba spoke while collapsing into a chair. I took the book from Nagato and started to read the information given.

Name: Shukaku Aleron

Age of death: 44

Occupation: King of kingdom 1 and Daimyo

Age became king: 17

Family: Tarana Aleron (wife)

Gunnar Aleron (son)

Sen Aleron (son)

Timandra Aleron (daughter)

Aleron (daughter)

On the next page was a beautiful young woman. This surprised me as most likely at that time I would have thought it would have mainly been men fighting and in the higher positions. This woman had purple hair and orange eyes.

Name: Nibi Omnituens

Age of death: 43

Occupation: Queen of kingdom 2 and Daimyo

Age became queen: 17

Family: Barnabas Omnituens (husband)

Sandor Omnituens (son)

Bali Omnituens (son)

Kahina Omnituens (daughter)

Nyla Omnituens (daughter)

The next page had a man with grey hair and lots of red stripes in. One eye was closed and one was open, he also wore a lot of armour.

Name: Isobu Redmond

Age of death: 44

Occupation: King of kingdom 3 and Daimyo

Age became king: 17

Family: Alita Redmond (wife)

Shen Redmond (son)

Cato Redmond (son)

Iman Redmond (daughter)

Alula Redmond (daughter)

Then there was a man with bright red hair and red beard with a helmet on. He was wearing pink which was a bit weird.

Name: Yonbi Warren

Age of death: 45

Occupation: King of kingdom 4 and Daimyo

Age became king: 18

Family: Serafina Warren (wife)

Nolan Warren (son)

Divan Warren (son)

Sari Warren (daughter)

Amira Warren (daughter)

"Sakura what does it say in there?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"It is telling me their names, the age they died, what they were, the age they became king or queen and what they were during and possibly before the war as well as their family" I answered "So far I've only done four"

"What do you mean king or queen?" Sasuke spoke "wouldn't they all have been guys"

"That's what I thought but the second was a queen and if I look further ahead the fifth is also a queen" I said whilst looking over at the next one. This girl had purple eyes and long grey hair tied in a bun and braid. She looked quite mean compared to the first queen.

Name: Kokuo Blaz

Age of death: 44

Occupation: Queen of kingdom 5 and Daimyo

Age became queen: 17

Family: Kedar Blaz (husband)

Shinpi Blaz (son)

Kane Blaz (son)

Tisiphone Blaz (daughter)

Clio Blaz (daughter)

Then there was a man with pale blue hair and blue eyes. He wore grey and that was all I could tell.

Name: Saiken Hadi

Age became death: 44

Occupation: King of kingdom 6 and Daimyo

Age became king: 17

Family: Oriel Hadi (wife)

Nevan Hadi (son)

Orion Hadi (son)

Hime Hadi (daughter)

Sakinah Hadi (daughter)

Then there was a man with ginger hair and blue eyes. He seemed to be wearing a beetle type of armour.

Name: Nanabi Gyges

Age of death: 44

Occupation: King of kingdom 7 and Daimyo

Age became king: 17

Family: Muriel Gyges (wife)

Chevalier Gyges (son)

Jared Gyges (son)

Sunita Gyges (daughter)

Rei Gyges (daughter)

Then there was a brunette man with more scars than I would care to imagine how he got them and he had dark brown eyes.

Name: Gyuki Fernir

Age of death: 45

Occupation: King of kingdom 8 and Daimyo

Age became king: 18

Family: Samira Fernir (wife)

Keshi Fernir (son)

Orion Fernir (son)

Leda Fernir (daughter)

Miya Fernir (daughter)

Then finally there was a man with flaming red hair and small red beard being the last one I could tell it was Kyuubi.

Name: Kyuubi Tierney

Age of death: 43

Occupation: Emperor, King of kingdom 9 and Daimyo

Age became Emperor: 16

Family: Castalia Tierney (wife)

Nevan Tierney (son)

Toran Tierney (son)

Alita Tierney (daughter)

Freya Tierney (daughter)

"I've finished" I spoke as I smiled as I knew that when Kiba and Lexi found out their past selves were brother and sister they would be extremely annoyed.

"So who was your past dad Sakura?" Lexi asked.

"Yonbi Warren, he became the 4 tails, yours and Kiba's were the 8 tails Gyuki Fernir" I told her. I watched as Kiba and Lexi looked at each other then grabbed the book to see the names and when Lexi saw her past name she knew I wasn't lying.

"Why do I have to be related to him" she said pointing at Kiba. He glared at her.

"Do you think I am happy about being related to you either" everyone just laughed.

"You two already act like brother and sister" Temari stated as it was true. They just glared at all of us.

"Sakura c-could it be p-possible to s-see our p-past self portraits?" Hinata asked.

"Of course" I got up walked over to the book shelf to where the book was and pulled it. The bookcase moved to show the corridor with the portraits. I was then trampled on by the others who wanted to see their portraits. As Naruto was helping me up I heard a clank that was so familiar from all the other secret passage doors opening. Included with a squeal from Hinata. We all looked at her and her portrait had swung open. Everyone then ran up to the door and inside was an elegant dress that was a replica of the one Hime wore in the portrait and a set of armour included with a weapon.

"I ju-just touched the name pl-plate and it went in a-and it just swung o-open" stuttered Hinata. We all looked at each other and went to our portraits and touched the name plate and just like Hinata's the portrait swung open. In mine was the same dress in the portrait, a set of armour and a weapon. I picked up my weapons and somehow it felt natural to hold it. I walked out and went into the library. I wanted to identify the weapon that I had. I wasn't the first there Konan was already searching books with her weapon on the table.

An hour had passed and we had all found out what our weapons were though some of us didn't need to know as we still used them today. Gaara had a double-bladed scythe it had a red handle while the blades had a lion engraved onto each side. Temari had a tessen, it was made out of steel with a flowery pattern over it, and it also had spikes on the end to make it more deadly. Sasuke had a katana, it had a black handle and sheath. Konan had emei daggers. Shikamaru had deer horn knives, there were silver with a dark blue handle. Ino had a pouch full of senbon. Nagato had a Bilbo with a black handle. I had silver wind and fire wheels that had light blue handles. Shino had a kusari-gama. Tenten had black nunchuks that had golden dragons on them. Neji had two gold macanas. Hinata had three sets of bolas. Choji had two chuis, they had red handles and metal balls on the end were the size of both my fists put together. Suzumebachi had a golden finger knife that clearly was poisonous as well. Kiba had two tomahawks, they quite small so they could be used in short-range combat but long-range combat as well as he could easily though them. Lexi had sais, they had balck and silver handle and the metal also was silver. Naruto had a katana as well although his had a red handle and the blade was black with a flame like pattern engraved all the way along it. Ayame had a flatbow wich was red and the arrow holder was shaped like a lions head. Now we only had to find the prophecy to figure out what it was all of us had to do.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

All the weapons mentioned are real weapons.

There are links on my profile that give you a picture of what I think the demons would have looked like if they were human and the Yonbi looks like his Jinjuuriki.

Don't forget to review.


	12. Past memories

Past memories

Hours had passed since we had found out who was part of our past family and our past fighting style before our past selves had created Chakra and the first Jutsu's. It was a nice way knowing more about our old selves. In the hours that had past Kiba and Lexi appeared to have gotten over the fact that they were once brother and sister. Not that they were happy with they had just gotten over the initial shock of it. Lexi had said she could really expect it since they both trained with animals and that their clan had kept with the animals. Kiba's reaction to this statement was then why aren't Shino and Suzumebachi related since they both had control over bugs. This turned into an all out discussion and all we could come to a conclusion was that they were lovers in their past lives.

I had returned my weapons to their original place but whilst doing so found a very, very old book. Looking at it, it could easily be mistaken as a normal book written with history or other things that she might have had to learn under the rule of her father but opening to the first page it turned out to be a diary. The first clue was it was hand written with her name. Then on the next page there was a date. _5th October 1556_. I shut the diary and put it in my pocket. I wasn't going to let anyone just read it. I was hoping to sneak out the library without anyone noticing but it turned out I needed to work on my stealth a little bit.

"Hey Sakura, where are you going" Naruto asked. I turned around with a smile on my face so he wouldn't think something was wrong.

"I'm just going to my room for a lie down Naruto looking through books has given me a bit of a headache" I lied but hoped he wouldn't figure out. He just smiled.

"Okay, we will see you later then" Naruto said. He kissed me on the cheek "I hope you fell better soon" he smile at me. I just blushed and muttered a thank you and left the room. I sat down on my bed and pulled out the fading navy dairy out of my pocket and start to read.

_5th October 1477_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I received you on my seventh birthday from my mother. My father didn't approve of you much. Saying 'she is to young to have such a thing. She should continue her training and you should teach her how to act more womanly ways so she can make a good wife in the future'. Most of what he said I didn't really understand. I managed to hide you away so I could keep you. I look forward to writing in here in the future._

This was a short sweat chapter that a typical young girl would write and it stayed that way for a while. That was until she turned 13.

_8th June 1483_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today war broke out in the land against rival groups who hated my father and the other king's rule. Especially Kyuubi Tierney. He might be my dads friend but he still scared me when he looked at me and all the rest of my siblings. He looked the same way with all my dads friends children even his own. He even talked to my mother about marriage. Why should I have to get married at this age and with who? My brother, Nolan says it might be Kyuubi's son Nevan if he was talking to mother about marriage. When I told my father I didn't want to be married to anyone he told me I had no choice. This led me to yell at him saying I wouldn't and he struck me across the cheek._

_I fear that my father and the other kings ways on the people of the kingdoms might be what has caused this war. I have once disguised my self as a servant girl to look around the kingdom without needing protection or other people treating me royally for who I was. What I saw shocked me. Nearly all the people in the kingdom were starving and ill. Some people sneered at me saying I was the 'king's whore' for being a servant in the castle. One old lady on the edge of the village asked if I had anything to spare. I felt ashamed of the way my father was treating his people. I handed over a loaf of bread I had hidden in the pockets of my cloths. When she looked at me when I handed it over she was shocked. 'What are you doing out of the castle Lady Sari?' she asked me 'You shouldn't be in a place such as this and without protection' 'I wanted to see my people through my own eyes as they are not treating me they way they do when the see me with my father and guards' I answered her 'Why is every one so ill and hungry miss?' I asked her I sat down at her feet she was more surprised by what I called her and where I was sitting. She tried to stand from her chair 'Please sit miss, you need the chair more than me' she smiled at me. 'Sorry my lady' she whispered grateful that she could remain in her chair 'The people are hungry and ill as they have no money my lady, your father has placed high taxes on us. He is now taking all the young men to fight in the war, I am sorry for speaking in such an ill manner towards your father my lady but most people would say such worse things if you asked them' I couldn't believe what my father was doing to the people. We were having grand cloths and many leisure's from the money he took from the people. When I told Nolan of this he just looked down at his feet 'You were bound to find out someday' that was all the confirmation I needed to know what my father was doing. I also supposed that it was also happening in the kingdoms to._

So this must have been the starting point of Sari and Nolan turning against their father. Sari continued writing about her people in the kingdom. She had actually started taking lots of food from the kitchens and giving it to the people. The citizens knew it was Sari when she first began giving out the food. It didn't help that she decided to wear her normal gowns with just a big cloak covering herself so the guards or her father wouldn't guess who she was. When she turned 14 she found out that Nolan and all the other eldest sons from the other kingdoms were the leaders of the rebel group.

_10th May 1484_

_Dear Journal,_

_Who would have known the rebels trying to get rid of my father and the other kings would be my older brother and their sons. Nolan had asked me to join them today. That they were soon going to leave the kingdoms and fight on the front lines. I have seen Nolan training so hard lately. His words for his actions are always the same 'there is to much suffering and pain in the world. Being their children it is their duty to end them'. That wasn't the only big news I had today. My mother told me I was engaged to Nevan Tierney. I might not have been happy with my life being planned for me but I couldn't help but smile that my so called fiancé was leading the rebels. My dear friend Iman had joined her brother in the rebels today. I think all of the others have. The only people who don't know who the rebel leaders are and haven't joined are my younger siblings. Tomorrow I will be meeting Nevan, I am quiet nervous to meet him but hopefully we will get along especially if I decide to join the rebels._

There seemed to be no more entry's from that year. There wasn't even an entry on the next few pages. I was starting to wonder what could have happened to her when I finally found another entry. Though the date was a huge time skip. Compared to the other entry's where they spanned either weekly or monthly but this one was after two years from the last one.

_2nd January 1486_

_Dear Journal,_

_I know it has been a long time since I wrote in here but I was very occupied. I had decided to join the rebels last year and me, Nolan, Nevan and all the others were fighting on the front lines against my father and the other kings. We failed in our attempts. They chased us south and lucky for us we knew the area while they didn't. So now we are living in a cave behind a waterfall. The waterfall is underground itself with many tunnels leading to the outside, if you didn't know the tunnels well enough you could easily get lost._

I looked up from the book and smiled I now knew where the prophecy was possibly hidden. It was inside the cave which would be behind the waterfall that we found almost a week ago.

* * *

I know I haven't updated in a while but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Don't forget to review.


	13. Authors Notes

Authors Notes

To those that have read this story and have enjoyed, I am going to stop writing this story as I have no more inspiration to write it and I can't find the time to. I may return to this story later on but its not a definate.

Seey ya

Annis13


End file.
